1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball container on a surface of which is printed a label that includes lettering or a design.
2. Related Art
Golf ball boxes generally have printed on a surface thereof a label which typically includes a desired name and design. Although the printing operations for such labels ordinarily involve continuously and uninterruptedly printing the label onto a large number of boxes, the celebration of individuality today has created a commercial demand for personalized items, making it important for manufacturers and sellers of golf balls to be able to furnish in small lots golf ball boxes printed with labels that are personalized according to the consumer's desires.
However, attempts to satisfy such a desire for on-demand printing using prior-art approaches normally employed for printing a large number of boxes result in very high prices because platemaking and other costs are divided among a small number of boxes. On the other hand, the use of simplified methods for printing labels onto golf ball boxes has resulted in a lower than desirable level of quality. In particular, additional steps such as protective coating are often required to enhance quality, increasing the labor costs.